


#LongHairClub at it's Fin

by ishiphappy



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, Crack, Drabble, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, crack!fic, long hair club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphappy/pseuds/ishiphappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#IFDrabble. I find these cracky drabbles too much fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	#LongHairClub at it's Fin

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Zayn loved the new couch. He bought it himself. It was a fine couch. 

“Rule #1, no fucking on the couch!” He eyed Louis.  
“Rule #2, I get dibs!”  
“Rule #3, no putting out fags or eating on the couch!”  
Zayn even was careful to never let Louis and Harry alone in Bus 2.  
***  
Eventually Zayn let his guard down, months later, and Louis and Harry slipped away while the three others were still out…  
***  
Zayn walked in, exhausted, looked around and- nNNNOO

“I QUIT LONG HAIR CLUB!” 

And thats the story of how Zayn Malik quit long hair club.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, kisses, thay all make me happy!  
> ishiphappy.tumblr.com


End file.
